Bal dans ma rue
by Blackunicorn39
Summary: Réléna organise le mariage de Duo et Heero, mais qu'y a-t-il derrière son sourire ?


Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal... La chanson "Bal dans ma rue" appartient à Edith Piaf, j'en ai juste modifié quelques mots pour les besoins de la fic...

Genre : Triste, shonen-ai, song-fic

Couples : 1x2 et 3x4

Remarque : Bonjour à tous. Voici un petit OS qui m'a été inspiré par une vieille chanson très très belle, mais très très triste quand on écoute les paroles...

* * *

_Bal dans ma rue_

_POV Réléna_

**Ce soir, il y a bal dans ma rue.**

**Jamais encore, on n'avait vu**

**Une telle gaieté, une telle cohue.**

**Il y a bal dans ma rue**

Au départ le bal était prévu dans le petit parc tout au bout de la ruelle que j'habite depuis quelques années. Mais, à la dernière minute, la mairie ne nous a pas permis de l'utiliser à cause de quelques arbres déchaussés par un récent coup de vent. Donc, comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de passage dans cette rue, on l'a barrée et on l'a investie.

Les invités n'étaient pas si nombreux, mais la musique et les rires ont rameutés une bonne partie du quartier. Des étudiants aux retraités, ils sont tous venus partager la joie du moment. Même la météo est de la partie, avec une splendide nuit étoilée sans un nuage et une lune pleine qui rivalise avec les spots installés dans les coins.

**Et, dans le p'tit bistrot**

**Où la joie coule à flots,**

**Sept musiciens perchés sur un tréteau**

**Jouent pour les amoureux**

**Qui tournent deux par deux,**

**Le rire aux lèvres et les yeux dans les yeux.**

Trowa a mis son bistrot à notre disposition, en ouvrant en grand toutes les portes et en servant les boissons derrière son comptoir. Il peut ainsi en profiter pour garder un œil sur son compagnon, Quatre, qui mène l'orchestre avec brio. Ce sont deux bons amis qui m'ont accueillie à bras ouverts lors de mon déménagement, des gens simples qui ne m'ont pas fuie lorsqu'ils ont su que j'était la présidente de la plus grande entreprise du pays, la toute puissante multinationale Peacecraft.

Les tables ont été mises dans la réserve pour dégager une grande piste de danse. Tous les couples sont sur la piste maintenant, pour le premier slow de la soirée. Je pense qu'il va y en avoir encore beaucoup.

Je sors un peu, l'atmosphère surchauffée me coupant le souffle. Finalement, on a bien fait de mettre des micros sur l'estrade et des enceintes dehors, car il y a deux fois plus de danseurs dans la rue que dans le bistrot.

**Ce soir, il y a bal dans ma rue.**

**Tout l'monde se sent un peu ému.**

**Peut-être bien qu'on a trop bu.**

**Il y a bal dans ma rue.**

Je suis rejointe par Trowa, qui est sorti fumer une cigarette. Il me sourit avec des étoiles dans son œil vert, et me propose une taffe. Je fume rarement, mais là, j'en ai bien besoin.

- Tu as laissé Quatre sans surveillance ?

- T'en fais pas, je le vois à travers la fenêtre.

- Je me disais aussi.

- Que de monde. L'alcool prévu pour la soirée a déjà été bu, il a fallu que j'entame les réserves du bistrot.

- Je te rembourserait. Ce n'est pas à toi de payer la soirée.

- Non, laisse, c'est aussi mes amis. Et puis ça me fait une pub d'enfer.

- T'es sûr ?

- Mais oui. Allez, rentrons voir nos amoureux.

Ne pouvant pas refuser sans devoir me lancer dans des explications à rallonge, je le suis dans le bâtiment. En passant la porte, je repère Heero au premier regard. Il est sublime en costume noir, chemise blanche et cravate cobalt, du même ton que ses yeux. Son costume est impeccable, et fait un contre-point splendide avec ses courts cheveux bruns en bataille.

**Il était si beau que _lorsque l'on _sortait,**

**Aussitôt tout le monde sur lui se retournait.**

C'est au travail que je l'ai rencontré. Lorsque j'ai repris la société de mon père, je me suis aperçue que notre service informatique était en retard de plusieurs décennies. Plutôt que de passer des heures et des milliers d'euros dans la remise à niveau du service, j'ai décidé de le supprimer et de faire appel à une entreprise spécialisée, qui s'occupera de la maintenance, du maintien à niveau des outils et de la formation de mon personnel.

J'ai choisi une jeune entreprise au joli nom de Wing. C'est le patron en personne qui est venu pour me faire un devis. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui au premier regard. On s'est rencontré souvent pour le travail, et petit à petit, j'ai réussit à m'en faire un ami, bien qu'il m'ait fallu plus de 6 mois pour qu'il accepte de sortir boire un verre avec moi hors du cadre professionnel.

À chaque fois que nous allions quelque part, je pouvais sentir sur nous les regard d'envie des femmes présentes. C'était grisant et agaçant en même temps. Mais Heero semblait ne pas s'en apercevoir. Je savais par sa secrétaire qu'il n'avait personne en ce moment, et je me prenait à rêver de pouvoir un jour sortir avec lui.

**J'étais si fière de lui, j'ai pas pu résister**

**À _mon meilleur ami_, un jour j' l'ai présenté.**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que je le connaissait, lorsque j'ai décidé de faire un pas en avant. Je l'ai invité à ma soirée d'anniversaire, et je comptais lui avouer mes sentiments en fin de soirée.

J'avais invité également Trowa et Quatre, quelques uns de mes amis de fac et surtout mon meilleur ami, Duo. Nous avions presque été élevé ensemble, car c'est le fils de ma nourrice. Je le considère d'ailleurs plus comme un frère que comme un ami. Il fait tourner beaucoup de têtes, avec ses superbes yeux améthyste et ses longs cheveux châtains. Il a brisé pas mal de cœurs aussi, vu qu'il n'est absolument pas intéressé par la gente féminine.

**Ils se sont plus immédiatement**

**Ils se sont mariés ce matin.**

**Ils formaient un couple épatant**

**Et moi, j'étais témoin...**

Seulement voilà. La vie a un drôle de sens de l'humour. Heero, que je croyais maladivement timide, était tout simplement gay. Je l'ai compris en voyant son visage lorsqu'il a aperçut Duo dans la salle. Et le coup de foudre a été réciproque. Je crois qu'ils ne se sont pas lâchés de toute la soirée dès l'instant où je les ai présentés l'un à l'autre.

Le soir même, ils sortaient ensemble et moins d'un mois après, ils emménageaient dans l'appartement de Duo, au-dessus de son garage. Cela fait maintenant exactement deux ans qu'ils se sont rencontrés, et ils ont choisit cette date pour célébrer leur union, en insistant tous deux lourdement pour que je sois leur témoin. C'est vrai, après tout, c'est moi qui leur a permis de se rencontrer.

J'ai mal de penser que mon anniversaire est aussi le leur...

**Et voilà pourquoi...**

**Ce soir, il y a bal dans ma rue.**

**Jamais encore on n'avait vu**

**Une telle gaieté, une telle cohue.**

**Il y a bal dans ma rue**

J'ai donc tout organisé, pour que ce soit le plus beau mariage de la région. Et je crois que j'ai réussit. À voir la ruelle noire de monde et à entendre les rires qui montent dans le ciel de cette nuit d'été, les invités officiels et officieux s'amusent comme des fous. Je crois qu'il n'y a que moi qui pleure.

Oh, bien sûr, je ne leur dirait jamais rien de mes sentiments réels. Leur amitié m'est trop précieuse. Si je leur dit, ils vont se sentir coupable, surtout Duo, avec son cœur d'artichaut... Et il ne leur restera que deux alternatives : ne plus me voir pour ne pas me mettre leur bonheur sous les yeux, ou rester amis avec moi, avec des disputes dans leur couple et peut être une séparation... Alors non, je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent, je les aime trop pour ça. Je resterais donc seule dans mon coin, à souffrir en silence. Et si je laisse échapper une larme, comme durant la cérémonie, je dirait à tous que c'est de bonheur.

**Et, dans le p'tit bistrot**

**Où la joie coule à flots,**

**Sept musiciens perchés sur un tréteau**

**Jouent pour les amoureux**

**Qui tournent deux par deux,**

**Le rire aux lèvres et les yeux dans les yeux.**

Je continue à regarder Heero danser. Il fait virevolter Duo comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux dans la salle. C'est certainement le cas. Ils ne doivent pas voir les autres à ne pas se lâcher des yeux ainsi. L'orchestre vient de finir le morceau de rock et commence un nouveau slow. Les deux jeunes mariés se rapprochent l'un de l'autre et s'enlacent tellement fort qu'ils ne semblent plus faire qu'un.

Lorsqu'ils s'embrassent, je me dis que je dois être masochiste. Je reste là à les regarder, alors que mon cœur saigne et hurle. Je souris pourtant, je dois conserver les apparences.

**Ce soir, il y a bal dans ma rue.**

**Jamais encore on n'avait vu**

**Une telle gaieté, une telle cohue.**

**Il y a bal dans ma rue...**

Et voilà. Tout le monde est parti. C'est fini. Trowa et Quatre ont refermé les portes du bistrot et je les ai aidé à ranger sommairement, en attendant l'équipe de nettoyage qui doit passer demain. Les jeunes mariés sont partis depuis deux bonnes heures, et je n'ose même pas penser à ce qu'ils font. Ça ne me dégoûte pas, non, sinon, je ne serais pas amie avec deux couples gays. Non, c'est de savoir qu'ils consomment leur union et que moi je reste seule dans mon coin qui me fait mal.

Je sais que c'est pas bien de penser à moi alors que cette soirée leur était consacrée, mais de retour dans mon appartement triste et vide, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, sur mon amour à sens unique et sur ma misérable vie. Et quand je pense que demain je devrais présider le repas d'honneur, je ne peux empêcher mes pleurs de redoubler.

**Y'a eu bal dans ma rue...**

Fin

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :

J'ai écrit cette petite histoire sans prétention pour redorer un peu le blason de la pauvre Réléna. C'est vrai, quoi, dans beaucoup fics, elle est dénigrée ou oubliée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on ne la prend pas plus en considération, peut être par jalousie, qui sait... Alors voilà les états d'âme de cette jeune femme victime d'un amour à sens unique.

Les paroles modifiés sont en italique. La première phrase modifiée était à l'origine : "Il étai si beau que lorsqu'il me sortait", je trouve que ça donne l'impression que Heero a sorti Réléna de l'armoire pour qu'elle ne sente pas trop la naphtaline, raison pour laquelle j'ai changé un peu la phrase... La deuxième phrase disait : "À ma meilleure amie un jour j'l'ai présenté", ce qui ne pouvait pas aller pour Duo, vous êtes d'accord avec moi.

Enfin, si ça vous a plu (ou pas, je ne suis pas contre les critiques constructives), laissez-moi un petit mot, ça me fera très plaisir ^_^


End file.
